Hidden Pasts, Broken Enemies
by Boogalee99
Summary: A dark power is striking through the kingdoms, and they are powerless to stop it. The sorcerer that killed Alexa's parents has resurfaced, and he is stronger and more vengeful that ever before. "Vengeance... the most powerful motivator of all. Once it gets a soul started on the dark path, there is no going back." Bad summary, sorry, T cause there may be some violence.
1. Prologue

**Hidden Pasts, Broken Enemies**

**A Defy FanFiction**

**So, I just finished reading Defy yesterday, and I had this great idea. What if the sorcerer that killed Alexa's parents were to suddenly resurface? **

**Anyways, this is the start of that idea, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Defy, only my OCs and the plot!**

Prologue

The man sneers down at the scrying oil as he watches the woman guard spar with her best friend. With a simple flick of her wrist, she gets under his guard and disarms him, tapping the side of his ribs in what would have been a killing stroke.

The man loathes the girl.

He had killed her parents, only to have her spring back up, in a position closer to the prince than he would have liked.

He had killed her brother, only to give her the power defeat one of the true black sorcerers under his command.

The girl had ruined his plans, and he is sure that she will pay the price, soon. Very soon.

Returning his attention to the oil, the man glares at the girl. The scars that mar the left side of her face do nothing to detract from her beauty.

It was a wild, animalistic, narrow beauty, sharp and angled, but it was beauty nonetheless.

He watches as she impatiently brushes her shoulder length, thick, black hair out of her face. Her opponent only shakes his head in well-practiced defeat, and, as the girl turns away, gazes at her with more emotion than should be held in the gaze of someone who is only her friend.

The girl is too good for her own welfare. Her skills draw her unneeded attention.

Another man enters the frame, this one as dark and beautiful as the girl herself. The man appears to be clapping slowly, while the two guards only roll their eyes and start to bicker good-naturedly between them.

Slowly, the three friends exit the scene.

With an angry swish of his hand, the man dispels the spell, his loathing and despair reaching the surface, until he can no longer contain it.

With a ferocious roar, the man releases the power; the dark reaches of its strength echoing far across all the kingdoms, being felt in Dansii, Blevon, Antion.

The people will fear the sound, as the earth shakes beneath their feet and the walls of their homes begin to fall.

But just as well. The man will soon emerge from his hidden cave.

He will finish what he started.

He will rid the world of all those capable of ridding the world of sorcery.

The sneer on the man's face reluctantly turns to a small, lopsided smile.

The world will once again fear the name of Morsus.

~oOo~

In his fortress back Blevon, with King Damian securely on the Antion throne, General Tinso watches in horror as the sturdy brick walls begin to crumble around him.

His people, some of which are to slow, or old, or small to escape, are being crushed, their life spirit leaking out of them more with each passing moment.

The last time a disaster of this magnitude had happened…

The general shivers, trying to rid himself of the dark thought. Hurrying through the last surviving corridors, he rushes to pen a letter to all of the kingdoms in the shaky alliance.

The Darkness had returned.

~oOo~

Damian, newly crowned King of Antion, watches as the two guards outside of his chamber converse easily, laughing now and again at the antics of the other.

They are both familiar faces.

One is male, with melted chocolate eyes and golden brown hair. He has an easy-going, happy-go-lucky air about him, almost as if nothing in the world could bring him down.

And it seemed that was true, as his companion had just leaned over and kissed his cheek.

The king's attention shifts over to the other guard. He feels his heart start to ache, as it always does, even at the smallest thought of her.

The woman laughs as her companion blushes. She is exotically beautiful, her dark skin and hair reminiscent of her Blevonese heritage, setting of her black, coal colored eyes. She reminds Damian of a panther in the forest, ready to pounce on her unknowing prey.

Without sound, Damian closes the door, the pain of looking at her and not being the recipient of her love too much for the young king.

He walks across the room and sinks on the bed, recalling memories of past kisses and caresses.

Without warning, a dark, high sound rings throughout the castle. It sounds like Death, like the last breath of a wounded soldier, the pained screams of a pregnant woman, the sobs of a recently widowed mother.

The king clamps his ears shut as the guards both rush into his room, one hand on their freed swords, the other clamped over one ear. Upon seeing no threat, the guards quickly sheath their swords and put their sword hand over their other ear.

The sound seems to go on forever. The king can see that his friends are tired from standing, and motions for them to join him on the bed. They do, and they wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Ages later, when the sound finally stops, Damian and his guards stand up on shaky legs and, sharing one telling glance, walk together to the council room.

~oOo~

King Armando of Dansii simply looks upwards as the unholy sound reaches his kingdom. He has been reading over the missive, telling him of the murder of his brother, and is unsurprised by the anguished sound her hears.

He only walks to the window which overlooks the Caliginous Mountains to his kingdom's left, and understands what is going on in a single glance.

The king is unafraid. He expected something like this to happen, especially over the discovery of a praelia.

The king nods his respect towards the mountains. "When you need me, my liege, I'll be ready."

**So, what do you think? I know that this is only the second story up in this category, but please, if anyone reads it, could you tell me what you think?**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidden Pasts, Broken Enemies**

**A Defy FanFiction**

**Hey guys! So sorry it has taken me so long to update! I have had a major case of writer's block for every single one of my six active stories! It's driving me up the wall!**

**Anyways, anyone who reads this is totally awesome, because I have absolutely no idea where this story is going and I would really like some of your input!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Defy, only my OCs and the plot.**

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Damian frowns as he reads the missive from his ally, General Tinso. Seeing this, one of his guards, Alexa, a woman with as much beauty and grace as a deadly leopard, asks him, "What is it that the old general wants?"

Damian tries to ignore how much she attracts him, how it physically hurts him to see her with another man. He is unsuccessful. He only looks away.

It seems that is all he does these days. Look away from his problems.

Sure, he had finally toppled his father's dictatorship, but it appeared that his problems were only just beginning.

He sighs. "Tinso is calling a meeting of all the kingdoms in the alliance. Apparently, a great disaster has occurred, and he is adamant that it affects all kingdoms," he replies, feigning indifference. He has to appear strong.

A ruler must be strong, else others will sense his weakness and his kingdom will fall.

Rule 31.

He shakes off the thoughts; he really needs to learn how to focus more. At this rate, he wouldn't notice if a black sorcerer were to shoot his head off in a ball of fire.

Alexa forces her expression into a tight lipped smile. "Well, it seems that we have no choice," she says, a flash of annoyance entering her eyes.

The king can't blame her. She almost won this war single-handedly. He knows he wouldn't relish even the faintest fantasy of fighting again so soon. Or, rather, vaguest nightmare.

Alexa's companion, Rylan, looks at them as if they are crazy. "Of course you have no choice. A call to gather by any of the leaders in the alliance cannot be ignored." He is always forces to be the voice of reason.

Damian resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows the protocol as well as the next king. "And gather we will. Alexa, you, Rylan, and I will be departing as soon as possible for Blevon."

Alexa groans out loud. "Seriously? We just got back from Blevon. Now we have to go back?"

Damian allows a smirk to spread across his face, breaking rule 17, never show emotion.

"Yes," he replies cryptically. "Let us hope that there are no kidnapping or murders this time around, yes?"

~oOo~

Tinso rushes around his fortress, checking on anyone and everyone.

It seems that everyone was touched by the horrible earthquake. Everyone was injured, or mourning, or…

He stops his train of thought and suddenly changes his direction. A thought occurs to him. Events like this may have been previously recorded by some other general, perhaps they found out what was going on.

Sustained by this thought, he sprints throughout the fortress, bobbing and weaving around surprised passers-by and utterly unkempt servants. At length, he finally reaches his destination.

The Hall of Records.

Blevon was different from other countries in that they recognized the value of past decisions and mistakes. They understood that one might learn from another and not have to face the consequences themselves.

Thus, the Hall of Records was created.

Muttering quietly under his breath, he utters that quiet password that will open the sealed doors to him. Out of all of the rooms in the castle, this is the only chamber that is undamaged, and Tinso knows it is because of the powerful enchantments set upon it in order to protect its contents.

The great doors open, and Tinso strides in purposefully, waiting for the doors to close before walking directly to the center of the room.

You could say that the Hall of Records was a miracle of Modern Science. It allowed the user to select a few key words or phrases, and then it would dig through all of the recorded history to find anything pertaining to the information you gave it.

Standing in silence, Tinso thinks his keywords loud and clear. _Disaster… Screams… Earthquakes… Black Magic… Disaster… Screams… Earthquakes… Black Magic…_

Finally, he feels the magic begin to work, and all around him, the vast, bare room becomes alight with different images and records for him to choose from. He skims through them all, until one record catches his eye.

_Account of King Dhiren of Antion, Black War I._

The first Black War, the first war against dark magic. How interesting.

His curiosity peeks; Tinso allows the account to play.

**Ok, so I know that that was short, but I wanted the account to be a chapter all on its own. Please please please review!**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
